


A Vegetal Love

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 7 April 2012 in response to the prompt of <i>Luna/Ginny: burst, raspberry, and summer</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Vegetal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 7 April 2012 in response to the prompt of _Luna/Ginny: burst, raspberry, and summer_.

From between Ginny's thighs, Luna murmurs, "Did you know? You're like the first burst of a summer raspberry in my mouth."

"Oh," Ginny moans, as Luna delves more deeply for a taste of her. "Please, use your fingers . . . ."

"I've something better than fingers."

Ginny frowns in frustration as Luna moves away from her. "Where are you—what are you planning to do with _that_?" she asks, watching Luna sit up to catch the cucumber she's apparently just Summoned.

"It's nice and girthy, isn't it? One of the first from the garden."

"Luna, we're not making _salad_."

"No," Luna replies, "just love."


End file.
